teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny and Ethan
The relationship between Human Danny Mahealani and Werewolf Ethan Danny and Ethan's relationship began after Ethan and his brother Aiden enrolled at Beacon Hills High School in Season 3A's Tattoo. They officially met in Chaos Rising, where it became obvious that Danny had a crush on him when he accidentally walked into a passerby while he was staring at Ethan. However, it was quickly revealed that Ethan initially got close to Danny as a result of his orders from his Alpha, Deucalion, who wanted Ethan and Aiden to get close to Scott McCall via his friends, Danny and Lydia Martin, though Danny wasn't aware of this fact. Despite Ethan's orders, he eventually grew to genuinely care for Danny as well, and the relationship between the two continued to develop throughout the season. After the Beacon Hills packs' defeat of the Darach and the Alpha Pack, Ethan and his brother took a break from school to deal with the fact that they had fallen back to Omega status. However, when Aiden got the idea to return to school to try to get Scott McCall to allow them entry into the McCall Pack for their own protection, he was able to convince Ethan to agree by reminding him that he could try to rekindle his relationship with Danny. Their reunion was soured somewhat when Ethan walked in on Danny making out with his ex in the basement of the high school, but by Letharia Vulpina, the two finally got back together. However, this era of their relationship was short-lived, as Ethan decided to leave Beacon Hills due to the grief he felt about Aiden's death at the hands of the Oni, and Danny himself was uncomfortable with the supernatural threats that surrounded werewolves, surprising Ethan, who didn't think he knew about the supernatural. The two broke up on amicable terms, but both of them seemingly left Beacon Hills shortly after, and Danny has not since returned - although Ethan comes back for Season 6B with new boyfriend Jackson. Danny and Ethan are also known as Dethan by fans Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3A= In Chaos Rising, Danny was in the high school library when he noticed Ethan and Aiden for the first time. Ethan in particular caught his eye, and while they were staring at each other, Danny became so distracted that he accidentally ran into another student, looking embarrassed. He later decided to strike up a conversation with Ethan in the library, where they both appeared to be interested in the other while Aiden chatted up Lydia Martin. In Unleashed, Danny, along with Mr. Harris and the rest of their physics class, rushed out into the hallway after hearing a commotion and found Ethan bleeding on the floor at Isaac Lahey's feet while Aiden watched from a few paces away. Ethan had purposely allowed Aiden to beat him up so they could blame it on Isaac, and just as they intended, Danny instantly assumed that it was Isaac who had assaulted Ethan and wasted no time kneeling next to him to help soothe his injuries. In Frayed, the Beacon Hills High School cross-country team was on the bus on their way to their meet, where Danny and Ethan were seen sitting next to each other in a seat. Danny noticed that Ethan kept nervously checking his phone and asked him about it, but Ethan simply stated that he was waiting for a text, not mentioning the fact that he was awaiting news about his packmate Ennis, who had been badly hurt in a battle between the Alpha Pack and the Hale Pack. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski sat in the back of the bus and watched Danny and Ethan talk quietly to each other, where both Scott and Stiles remarked that they were uncomfortable with Ethan sitting with Danny, since they knew how dangerous he was. When Scott and Stiles realized that the fact that Ethan had kept checking his phone meant that Ennis may or may not be dead, they realized that this could mean that Derek Hale, who had fallen three stories and landed on the escalator below along with Ennis, may have survived the battle the previous day. This led Stiles to send Danny numerous texts to ask him to find out what Ethan was so worried about, and though Danny was reluctant to push him because he actually liked him a lot, Danny ultimately complied out of annoyance toward Stiles, learning that one of his "family members" had been hurt and he was waiting for news on his condition. When the team took a break at a rest stop to get out of traffic, Isaac, who had learned that Scott had yet to heal from his wounds from the battle, began to viciously beat Ethan up outside the rest stop, as he blamed him for how badly Scott was injured. After Scott, who had been stitched up by Allison, managed to snap Isaac out of it, Danny immediately rushed to Ethan's side and began tending to his wounds, glaring at Isaac furiously for having attacked his boyfriend for the second time. In Motel California, Danny and Ethan shared a room together at the Glen Capri Motel that night after their meet had been rescheduled for the next day. Though Danny had initially intended to study for calculus, he and Ethan eventually ended up making out on his bed, with Ethan teasing him for his studious nature after they accidentally knocked his books onto the floor. When Ethan and Danny started undressing during their makeout session, Ethan noticed long, diagonal surgical scars on either side of his rib cage and asked him about it. When Danny explained that they were due to surgery he had when he was younger to correct misshapen cartilage in his rib cage, where they inserted metal bars to support his ribs and prevent them from collapsing and crushing his heart and lungs. After Danny added that the bars stayed inside him for two years until his bones were strong enough to stand on their own, Ethan subtly asked him what he would do if there was a way to get rid of his scars, though he didn't outright say that he was suggesting that Ethan give Danny the Bite and turn him into a werewolf. When Danny insisted that he wouldn't even if he could, because the scars made him feel like he was a survivor, Ethan softly replied that he hoped he was before the two began making out again. However, their passionate hook-up was eventually derailed when Ethan began hallucinating that someone was inside his body and trying to escape by pushing against the inside of his abdomen, all due to the fact that he had unknowingly inhaled wolfsbane that someone had stuck in Coach Finstock's whistle. Horrified by what was going on, Ethan rushed out of the room, leaving a confused Danny behind. The two did not reunite until the next day, when they once again sat next to each other on the bus home. In Currents, Danny and Ethan were hanging out with each other when Danny suddenly began suffering from shortness of breath and intense chest pains. Extremely concerned and not knowing what else to do, Ethan brought Danny to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, which was packed full of victims of a bad car accident on Route 115. With no one else left to treat Danny, nurse Melissa, who was being visited by Scott at the time, rushed him into the ER lobby to try to determine what was going on. Scott demanded to know what Ethan did to Danny, but Ethan insisted that he did nothing and that the symptoms came out of nowhere. Just as Melissa determined that Danny was experiencing pneumothorax that was making his trachea shift to the right, he projectile vomited a large amount of crushed up white mistletoe berries and green leaves, leading both Scott and Ethan to realize that the Darach had tried to kill him by poisoning him. Melissa, Scott, and Ethan brought Danny into one of the ER treatment rooms, where Scott and Ethan both worried aloud that Danny was dying. Melissa instructed Ethan to grab a pair of scissors to cut Danny's shirt open, but Ethan ignored this instruction in favor of tearing open his shirt with his bare hands and werewolf strength. Ethan was incredibly relieved when Melissa was successfully able to save Danny by releasing the pocket of air that was smothering his lungs, and even seemed to be in awe of Melissa for her quick thinking. Once he was sure that Danny would survive, Ethan walked outside, where Scott confronted him about what he was doing with Danny. Ethan wasted no time before insisting that though he knew Scott wouldn't believe him, he didn't do anything to Danny. When Scott pointed out that what he did know is that Ethan and Aiden immediately went after Danny and Lydia, respectively, as soon as they got into Beacon Hills, Ethan continued to maintain that he had no interest in harming Danny before revealing that Deucalion knew that either Lydia or Danny would be important to Scott; now that they knew that Lydia was the one closest to Scott, there was no threat to Danny, allowing Ethan to pursue a relationship with him. In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Aiden confronted Ethan at his locker about his relationship with Danny and insisted that he needed to end it. When Ethan reminded him that Danny was harmless and that it was Lydia who they needed to worry about, Aiden asked him why he would continue a relationship with Danny if that was the case, pointing out that neither of them were actually high school students and that they only enrolled because of their mission from Deucalion to eliminate their threat. Ethan argued that now that they know Danny isn't the one they're after, that particular threat is eliminated, and when Aiden asked him if he would be willing to kill Danny if Deucalion asked, Ethan, frustrated, turned the tables and asked if he would be willing to kill him if Deucalion ordered it. Ignoring this question, Aiden simply demanded that Ethan break up with Danny and threatened to rip the flesh off Danny's face and eat it if he didn't. That night at the recital Jennifer Blake organized at the high school to honor those killed due to human sacrifices in recent weeks, Aiden watched as Ethan walked up to where the musicians was setting up to talk to Danny, who played trumpet in the school band. Ethan helped adjust Danny's tie, claiming he was terrible at tying them himself, and tousled his hair just right before feeding him an Altoid breath mint. Before leaving Danny so he could prepare for the recital, he anxiously mentioned that if anything bad happened, Danny needed to find him immediately, which seemed to worry Danny. In the final montage of Lunar Ellipse, Danny is seen walking out of a classroom holding Ethan's hand, indicating that their relationship had not yet ended at this point. |-|Season 3B= In Galvanize, Ethan comes back in town after a break to join the McCall Pack. We get to know that Ethan and Danny broke up before Ethan leaves. Ethan's feelings for Danny is not over. It is revealed that Danny has moved on from Ethan as he is making out with another boyfriend in front of Ethan and Aiden, by accident. In Illuminated, Danny gets help from the twins to throw a rave at Derek's Loft. Ethan is trying to win Danny back and Aiden is trying to prove to Lydia Martin that he is not a "bad guy". After Ethan is missing at the party, Danny is worried and search for him with Aiden. In Letharia Vulpina, Ethan tries to save Danny from a trap by tackling him and kissing him in the woods. It looks like Ethan and Danny start to date again. In De-Void, Danny is excited when Ethan decides to join the lacrosse team in the spring. He is enticed by a possessed Ethan to come to the shower and make out with him. In The Divine Move, Danny breaks up with Ethan after confessing that he knew Ethan was a werewolf. Danny still likes Ethan, but can't date a werewolf. Ethan is suprised how Danny knew. After a big kiss, Ethan stands up and leaves. Trivia * Danny and Ethan, Allison and Isaac, Scott and Kira and Aiden and Lydia were the four main romantic relationships in Season 3 * Danny was Ethan's first on-screen boyfriend, since Danny's previous boyfriend was only seen after they had broken up. * Danny and Ethan's relationship was the first major same-sex relationship on Teen Wolf. ** Other major and minor same-sex relationships on Teen Wolf include Danny and his unnamed ex, Caitlin and Emily, Corey and Lucas, and Mason and Corey. * Though Ethan didn't know it at the time, Danny has been aware of the fact that Ethan is a werewolf for most, if not all, of their relationship, and has known about the supernatural since Season 2. * Much like Ethan's brother Aiden sought redemption to make himself worthy of his relationship with Lydia Martin, who at one point saw him as a bad guy, Ethan sought redemption to make himself worth of his relationship with Danny. *Neither Danny nor Ethan have been seen on-screen since Season 3B's The Divine Move. Gallery Danny and ethan motel california 2.png Danny and ethan motel california 3.gif Danny and ethan motel california.png 1CurrentsS3.jpg 200_s.gif Danny and ethan lunar ellipse.jpg Danny and ethan illuminated 2.jpg Danny and ethan illuminated.jpg Ethan-danny.jpg 726a2b8f022131cc9efb8113922cb2a5.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-03-25-at-1.39.23-PM.png Danny and ethan the divine move.gif Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:LGBT Characters